Restorative
by xxfatal
Summary: NaruHina. Maybe this time their paths will converge, unless it all shatters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Day and Night

**A/N: **Shippuden spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ will always belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Even in my wildest dreams. Really.

**Restorative**

o

**One: Day and Night**

Hinata watched the drip of the IV. His room was silent. She felt as if she would hinder his very recovery if she so much as took a loud breath. Her pearly gaze drifted to his face. There was a long scar down his cheek that stubbornly refused to heal.

Feeling useless, Hinata quickly leaned over and rearranged the daisies she'd brought for him. They weren't pretty; they were rather plain, really—pitiful, compared to the lavish blue-white columbines. Sakura always had impeccable tastes in flower; maybe it was a side-effect of sustaining such a long friendship with a certain blonde florist.

". . . Sakura told me, " began Hinata quietly, feeling the need to rationalize her unneeded presence, ". . . She asked me to stay with you." She paused, wondering if her excuse was good enough for him. He didn't say anything, just remained unconsciously asleep as he had for the past two days. Hinata continued, "You probably won't be able to hear me, Naruto, but Sakura insisted that patients recover faster when someones speaks to them. 'Even when they're unconscious, their subconscious knows when someone's there.'" Hinata released a sigh of relief when he remained unresponsive, itching to scrub the burning off her cheeks. She felt really silly, talking to him like this.

"I hope you get better soon." Although she was not there to personally witness it, she'd heard of his unfortunate lost against Pein in his pursuit of Sasuke. She instantly felt bad that she had been holding off another Akatsuki member with her team, forcing him to face that formidable man alone. If only he had had back-up . . .

Naruto would be furious when he came to. He would blame himself again, for letting Sasuke slip through his fingers a third time. After all, he never asked Kakashi-sensei to take his senseless self back to Konoha without having first taken Sasuke with him. Hinata worried seeing him so anguished. He had smiled only once during the entire mission.

"We will search harder to find him next time," Hinata asserted suddenly with a firm face. "The Hokage says his whereabouts are unknown at this time, but I'm sure you will find him. You always do. I admire you very much, Naruto, for not giving up after all this time . . . I really . . ."

Hinata hushed softly. "I like you."

There, she'd said it. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to do it again, when he was awake. She smiled in a small display of triumph and smoothed out a crease in the blanket. It was spring green, and matched the flora outside perfectly. Hinata glanced at the daisies thoughtfully; maybe she could press one for him. Would he like that? She reached up to pluck from the vase when she caught movement in the bed beside her chair.

Naruto's blue eyes opened.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. He looked directly at her, eyes slowly focusing. A flicker of confusion ran over his expression. He mumbled something unintelligible with his dry, parched mouth.

"Naruto?"

He tried again, his eyes gaining more clarity. "Hinata?"

* * *

Hinata didn't recall leaving the hospital, but here she was, somehow, hovering about one of Naruto's favorite hang-outs: Ichiraku. Maybe she had wanted to pick up some ramen for him, but now she couldn't quite remember why she was here, or how she ended up here in the first place.

"Welcome to Ichiraku," greeted Teuchi, the owner of the well-loved establishment. "Can I get you anything?" he asked her amiably as she ducked in.

Hinata automatically plopped into a seat, before abruptly standing up. "I . . . no, I apologize—I'm not really all that hungry . . ."

"Hinata?"

Hinata's gaze swung to the side, alarmed to see both of her teammates seated on the far side of the ramen bar. "Kiba, Shino!"

"One miso ramen over here, please," Kiba ordered, as he motioned her to sit next to him. Teuchi nodded, shooting Hinata a warm smile. Hinata began to protest, but Kiba merely waved it aside. "Don't worry 'bout it, Hinata. We haven't seen you all day. So, what's up?" Hinata casually settled herself down, glancing around Kiba's bold, brown mop over at Shino, who remained consistent in consuming his night's victuals.

"One miso ramen," Teuchi announced, setting a steaming bowl before her.

Hinata nodded deeply. "Thank you." She plucked a pair of chopsticks from the bin and murmured a short utterance in gratitude, before preparing to dig in. She looked up at her friendly teammate. "Thank you, Kiba."

He acted as if appalled in a joking manner. "Don't mention it, Hinata! It's on Shino's tab, after all." Beside him, Shino stiffened briefly, before resuming his meal. Whether it was because he didn't mind paying for Hinata's portion, or because he was, by now, used to Kiba's ill-placed humor, Hinata knew not. Either way, Hinata made sure to thank Shino as well. Shino nodded to let her know it was fine.

"So, what's the occasion?" Kiba remarked flippantly after a while. "You don't usually come here for dinner, Hinata." Hinata ducked her head, appearing to channel the utmost concentration in wrestling the stubborn noodle into her mouth. Unless her missions resided out of Konoha, she was always required to take supper at the Hyuuga household. It was rather suffocating, at times, but most of time, no one really paid her mind. Maybe they wouldn't notice today.

"There's no occasion," she answered, although her mind screamed otherwise. Naruto had awakened, and it really had made her day. He even tried to talk to her before Tsunade shooed her away gently; after all, she was positive Hinata would not survive a half-naked Naruto undergoing certain medical examinations. Hinata looked up, only to flinch back at Kiba's magnified face next to her own. "Kiba!"

Kiba leaned back. "I knew it. You're blushing." His eyes flickered over his shoulder to Shino. "What're you blushing for?"

Her hands went to her cheeks instinctively. "I'm not," she said with difficulty. Shino glanced up at the undertones in her tremulous voice.

Kiba made a humming noise in the back of his throat as he scrutinized her. "Weird. You've been like that since you got here, didn't notice until you looked up." Hinata fought to suppress the red on her face, the red she didn't even know was there to begin with.

* * *

Hinata approached the compound, silent as a mouse. Its imposing outline loomed closer with each step, and she felt dread manifest in the pit of her stomach. What if Father was still up? What if he was waiting for her? What if he was displeased with her dinner exemption? She was normally not out this late, unless it was mission call, and even then he was informed prior to the assignment. But she enjoyed speaking with her teammates; it was especially pleasant late into the night. It made it more special.

The door creaked open, but her erratic nerves were placated when she found she was not greeted by the sharp angles of a chafed Hyuuga Hiashi. She trod down the darkened hallways, feeling guiltily sneaky, despite the fact that she did nothing to warrant any explicit disapproval.

She reached her bedroom door, after what seemed like eons. She slipped inside her unlit room, and carefully closed the door behind her. She stared out of the window, at the lovely night view, and wished she had admired it more outside. Without turning the on the light, she got ready for bed, feeling strangely content and looking forward to the next morning's sun.

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N:** First attempt at a viable multi-chaptered fic. It's probably revoltingly OOC right now. For that, I apologize; I hope to get better at this soon. Naruto and Hinata are just so difficult to write! Any character advice at all is welcomed. Thank you for reading!


	2. Inconsiderate

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is not mine, and never will be. I'm writing to sate my inner fan-girl, obviously.

**Restorative**

o

**Two: Inconsiderate**

Hinata arrived early at the hospital that morning. She forgot to bring flowers. No, that was a lie. She knew she'd be reduced to stuttering a reluctant explanation if she had brought anything for him that would make it seem like anymore than a standard visit. She didn't want to stutter anymore, not in front of him.

She smiled briefly at the nurse in the lobby before taking the stairs to his room. Hands feeling awkward, she clasped them tightly together as she approached the door, only to have to untangle them again as she reached for the handle. Hinata took a short breath before sliding it open a fraction, first taking a cautious peek inside. Naruto was sitting up in bed, gazing out the window. Hinata stepped back. He was different today. His eyes were unsmiling, a sadder shade of blue. She motioned to shut the door—inconspicuously—when she was detected.

"Hinata? Hi!"

She froze in her tracks, eyes nervously flitting up to meet his. There was a spark of old Naruto in them, that allowed her to relax enough to respond. "Good morning, Naruto," she greeted weakly, still rooted between the door and frame. Naruto grinned, an inviting gesture. Hinata took a tentative step forward. "How are you today?" she asked, finally strolling her way up to the chair beside the window.

"Well, I'm awake, aren't I?" he joked heartily. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and it worried her.

"Of course," she agreed, finding it odd she didn't want to break eye contact with him.

Naruto looked away first, at the daisies by his bed. "You brought those, didn't you? Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head. "Oh, no, it was nothing. I'm glad you like them." There was a short, stifling silence. Hinata wasn't sure if she was supposed to be here. If he wasn't feeling up to visitors, why didn't he just say so? Why didn't he just tell her to leave?

Against her better judgment, she sat down. In the chair. Next to him.

Naruto blinked, as if surprised by her familiarity. Then, he smiled, more true this time. "What are you planning to do today, Hinata?" he questioned cheerfully.

She tried to fight back the heat in her cheeks, accumulating over the moments that Naruto spent focused on her. "I'm meeting my team later today, for training."

"Cool! You know, I'd love to see some more of Shino's secret moves sometime!"

". . . Oh, you really wouldn't . . ." Hinata found herself saying before she could stop herself.

"Huh? Why not?"

"They're really quite frightening now. Shino's really strong."

Naruto chuckled, as if welcoming the challenge. "I can take him anytime, Hinata!"

"Oh, okay . . ." Hinata responded, lamely.

"Maybe I could train with you or Kiba sometime, too," Naruto said. "I wonder how you got your eyes so good." Naruto peered curiously into her eyes with his penetrating sky-colored orbs.

Hinata blinked furiously, struggling to keep the attention off herself. "Actually, Naruto, my eyes aren't that good . . . I still have a lot yet to master . . ."

"Don't worry; I've got a lot to work on, too! We can work on it together, right?" he exclaimed.

Hinata descried a double entendre coming off from his statement, but kept it to herself. If there was something Naruto didn't want to talk about, she'd respect that wish. "I hope so," she remarked, smiling in return, willing it not to fade prematurely. Hinata's eyes lowered fractionally; maybe he wanted to spend some time alone, perhaps to sort himself out or something. As if by reflex, Hinata's legs unfolded from the chair. "It was nice seeing you, Naruto," Hinata piped, feeling a pang of disappointment for not allowing herself to converse with him more. Nevertheless, she knew it was unwelcome of her to force her presence on him; she didn't like pretending.

"You're going?" Naruto replied, sounding as if wounded by his inadequacy as her host.

Hinata nodded vigorously. "I have . . . to meet my team now," Hinata fibbed with some vicissitude.

"Oh, alright," he conceded. It must have been the faint ringing in her ears, but his voice reached her as if distant. Rather flustered, Hinata bowed apologetically. Naruto laughed, somewhat louder than usual. "You don't have to do that, Hinata!"

Hinata swallowed, nodding in assent. "I'll remember that," she whispered hoarsely. "Please get well soon, Naruto. H-have a nice day." With that, Hinata scurried out of the room, feeling the full force of her nerves blossom onto her cheeks, colored now a noticeable red. She stuttered! At the last second, she had stuttered! She was doing so well, but his laugh . . . It was just so nice talking to him. She hoped next time he would in a better mood—Hinata paled—if there _was_ a next time.

Hinata pressed a hand to her face. _Have a nice day?_ Is that what she said? "Oh!" Hinata sighed miserably, shaking her head at herself. Hinata quickly retreated down the hall, half-hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone on her way.

"Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed, turning to the voice. "Yes?"

Sakura ambled toward her from the opposite end of the corridor, holding a clipboard to her bosom. Sakura's expression was unreadable, as she glanced from Hinata to the door of Naruto's room. Actually, Hinata realized, she looked somewhat concerned; her spirits seemed dampened. Was it Sasuke again, perhaps? Was that why they both didn't appear themselves today?

"Did you come here to see Naruto?" Sakura asked, tourmaline orbs now directed fully upon her.

"I . . . yes, I did." Hinata paused, before asking, "Is he alright?"

Sakura blinked at her, as if startled by her question. "You mean you saw him already? He spoke to you?"

It was Hinata's turn to be bewildered. "I saw him. I couldn't be certain, but he didn't seem himself, so that's why I asked. Is something the matter with him, Sakura?"

Sakura took a half-breath. "No, he's . . ." Her eyes suddenly began to water. Sakura hastily swiped them away with the back of her gloves. "Actually, he's not. Tsunade-sensei spoke with him yesterday. He was upset that we . . . didn't succeed on our last mission." (_We always lose him. Sasuke.) _"Then, she," Sakura chuckled emptily, as if she couldn't understand something, "Tsunade-sensei dropped the bomb on him. He didn't even have time to be surprised."

Hinata's lips parted. "You mean . . ."

"_Naruto. Jiraiya's dead."_

"Yeah," Sakura exhaled. "He's been pretty quiet since." She looked up. "I'm actually a little astonished that you were able to talk to him. Maybe he's doing better now."

Hinata nodded somberly. "I'd forgotten. He was not there when we were told." It was a chain of shock to all the exhausted nin that had returned from the reconnaissance mission a few days ago, but she couldn't fathom how it would affect Naruto, who'd been the closest of the rookies to the legendary man. Even Tsunade's facade of strength had slipped when she informed them all.

Sakura's lips upturned blearily. "Thanks for coming, Hinata. I'm going to check up on him." When Hinata failed to deign a response, Sakura smiled with more sincerity. "I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Thank you, Sakura," Hinata returned, bowing her head deeply at the medical specialist. '_For taking care of him.' _Sakura waved briefly at the young Hyuuga, before setting her face and entering Naruto's room.

_'How insensitive of me . . .'_ Hinata thought dreadfully. _'I shouldn't have come today. He wasn't up to speaking to anyone and I didn't even know how inconsiderate I was being.'_ Reviled by own sentiments, Hinata sped down the stairs, not looking back.

* * *

Shino peered up in time to spy Hyuuga Hinata speeding down the lane, straight at them, eyes closed.

"Hinata, whoa!" Kiba cried, running up to catch her elbow before she could collide right into the unperturbed Aburame. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Running around with your eyes closed?" Kiba raved. "I know you Hyuuga think you can do anything with your eyes closed—honestly, bunch of arrogant bastards, really—but what are you trying to pull, Hinata? Hinata?"

Hinata gingerly peeled one eye open. "Hi, Kiba," she squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Kiba demanded to know, grimacing at her flushed expression.

"I was . . ." Hinata glanced over her shoulder. "Nothing."

Kiba's expression went flat. "Sure."

"I'm certain Hinata was only introducing a new method into her training regimen. Is that not true, Hinata?" Shino queried, saving Hinata from having to explain herself.

"Yes, that . . . is precisely what I was doing," Hinata echoed weakly. "I don't know why I was doing it," she managed in response to Kiba's frank stare. _'I was trying to get away from the hospital as fast as possible, and I ended up making a fool of myself_ . . .'

"If we are all here, let us go," Shino prompted pragmatically.

"Of course," Hinata agreed, hurrying along after her comrade.

Kiba frowned and trailed behind the two of them, wondering what was going on. Kiba couldn't detect any discerning smells on Hinata's clothes that would give him clues as to what she had been doing. He could identify, at least, that the utterly sterile scent on her clothes indicated that she was just at the hospital. But there were two other, very faint tags lingering there, too. Akamaru trotted alongside his partner, curiously sniffing the air, aware of Kiba's agitation.

After careful olfactory comparisons, Kiba struck gold. _'Sakura and . . . is that N—?'_ Before Kiba's analysis could go any further, his nostrils were assaulted by a myriad of distinct aromas, disrupting his train of thought.

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N:** I cannot express how truly grateful I am for all the support I've gotten for this fic. I just hope it doesn't disappoint.


	3. Magnolias

**Disclaimer:** I wish _Naruto_ was mine, if that counts for anything.

**Restorative**

o

**Three: Magnolias**

"Where the hell," Kiba took in a panoramic view of their destination, "are we?"

"The respectable Yamanaka establishment, Kiba," Shino supplied, as if the Inuzuka, he determined, was completely daft. It wasn't far from the truth, as it did take Kiba a few moments to decipher Shino's enigmatic approach on things.

"You mean, the Yamanaka Flower Shop, right?" Kiba questioned simply.

"Yes."

"You could have just said so, Shino."

"I did," Shino stressed, alluding to disquiet.

Kiba and Akamaru swaggered to the store front, disconcerted in the midst of so many masking, overlapping odors. It wasn't until Kiba wrinkled his nose that he observed his teammate's own discomfiture, as well. Shino was stiff, and he was buzzing. Or, well, his insides were buzzing. It was probably taking quite some control to tame his colony here, in this paradise of florae.

"Hi, Hinata!" Ino greeted as the Hyuuga approached the store counter.

"Good morning, Ino. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ino's smile didn't come as easily as it used to, but it none of it was false. "Were you looking for anything in particular?" Ino asked, leaning forward, something wicked dancing in her eyes. "Honeysuckle, maybe?"

Hinata flushed. "N-no. Magnolias, please."

Ino straightened, voice softening. "For Kurenai-sensei, right?" Not seeking an answer, Ino nodded, as if to herself, and disappeared to the side of the boutique. Moments later, she came back with an armful of perfect blooms. She set them neatly on the counter and carefully wrapped them in paper. After she completed the ensemble with a blood-red ribbon, she handed the bouquet to Hinata. "Here—no, you don't have pay, Hinata," Ino chided the kunoichi in protest to her fumbling for money. "It's on the house."

"Oh, no, Ino! I couldn't possibly—"

Ino shoved the colorful bundle at her, then abruptly cut her off to prevent the poor girl from further embarrassing herself. "Hey, you—dog-face—what's the nose-wrinkling?" Ino demanded, arms akimbo. "Does my shop smell or something?"

At first, Kiba had turned, alarmed he was being spoken do, then his expression went deadpan. "Yeah, it smells." Ino's mouth dropped open in outrage. "Too many smells."

"Kiba," Hinata warned him nervously. "Ah, Ino, he doesn't mean it like that at all. His nose is just very sensitive."

Ino grimaced reluctantly. "Well, whatever. Shoo. I have other customers coming in soon." She made a waving motion at the offending Inuzuka, which was taken very irritably. Shino jerked the end of Kiba's sleeve, well-advised on leaving now that they were given the formal invitation. Kiba, nose puckered, turned huffily on his heel and headed out of the shop, with Akamaru at his heels.

Ino watched them retreat from the store, eyes sharp. As soon as they disappeared from view, Ino returned to Hinata, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, tell Kurenai-sensei I said hi."

* * *

The three students trudged up the stairs of their sensei's apartment complex. Hinata held the collection of flowers tenderly to her chest, relishing the calm and serene fragrance. Kiba occasionally glanced at the magnolias, out of curiosity. When they reached her door, Shino took the liberty to knock.

"It's us," Kiba announced in his brash, signature tone, although it probably wasn't necessary.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing the pale figure of Yuuhi Kurenai. "Come in," she said with the barest try of a smile.

Hinata was ushered in by her two teammates. She shuffled after her sensei, trying to draw her attention to the flowers. "Kurenai-sensei, we brought . . ."

"Thank you, you three," Kurenai remarked instantly, a true expression of gratitude lighting up her exquisite face. "These are beautiful, Hinata."

Hinata ducked her head humbly. "Ino picked them out. She sends her regards."

"What a sweet girl," Kurenai said, taking her time in making her way to the kitchen to retrieve a vase.

"Ino?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

Hinata jumped. "Shikamaru?"

"He's been here the entire time," Shino explained.

"Oh . . ." Hinata felt rather ashamed that she hadn't noticed him earlier.

Kurenai strolled out of the kitchen, clutching an indigo vase that sprouted lively magnolias. "Have you three been keeping up with your training?" she asked, almost sternly, placing the flowers next to the ajar window.

"We've been training individually for the past few days," Shino reported.

"We just wanted to stop by," Kiba continued, "before we did some team training."

Kurenai stared at the flowers for a long while, as the rest regarded her silently. "Maybe I should come with you," she said finally.

Shikamaru seemed to smile to himself, getting up from the couch on the far end of the apartment. "Then, I should get going. Take care, Kurenai-sensei." He gave a nod to the other three before heading out the door and letting it close behind him.

"Will you really?" Hinata asked breathlessly, eyes alight with happiness.

Kurenai smiled brilliantly at Hinata, finding it suddenly hard to refuse her students. "Of course, just let me get changed."

* * *

Hinata hadn't recalled ever working so hard in her life, or perhaps she hadn't the privilege of sparring with Kurenai-sensei for so long that her abilities simply degenerated. She wasn't sure which option she preferred. Kurenai-sensei hadn't exhibited such energy since they were newly coined chuunin, and that had been nearly a year ago.

"Tired already, Kiba?" Kurenai remarked flippantly, crimson orbs targeting the Inuzuka. Kiba rested with a knee on the ground, sweat dripping down his face. It appeared he hadn't the breath to reply. Shino stood forward, indicating his intentions to hold her off for him.

It was three against one and they were still losing.

Hinata panted hard, reactivating her Byakugan once she had gathered sufficient chakra. She straighted her shoulders, but as her eyes scanned her opponent's systems, she suddenly went lax. There, in the lower abdomen of her sensei, was a strange coalescence of chakra. It was tiny and fragile, like the beating of a primitive heart; and it was sharing her teacher's energy.

Shino's colony surged forward in a horrifying black mass. Hinata's senses instantly went into overdrive, fearful of his attack. What if he hurt it?

"No, Shino!"

Shino desisted immediately. He was not the only one surprised by her sudden intervention between his technique and their sensei. Her eyes were pulsing with large amounts of chakra. Her hand was extended forward, in a gesture indicative of someone almost unafraid of fighting back. Her body, however, betrayed her absolute intentions: protection.

"Hinata . . ." Kurenai murmured, placing a hand on her student's shoulder.

Hinata, finally aware of her recklessness, jerked it down, eyes wide and oval in alarm. "Kurenai-sensei . . . I . . . I apologize. I wasn't trying to . . ." Hinata tried to will herself to shrink. They were all staring at her. "I apologize to you, too, Shino. I didn't mean to act in such an unprovoked manner."

Shino, as if shaking off his astonishment, curtly nodded, an automatic response to her profuse apologies. Kiba ran up them, mouth hanging open. "Hinata, what—" Kurenai silenced him with a look. Kiba's words were reduced to a small gurgling.

Hinata glanced uncertainly at her sensei. The red mirrors of her eyes were muddled with indefiniteness. Hinata wasn't sure if she was supposed to speak. Kurenai neither encouraged it, nor discouraged it. It was as if she didn't know, herself.

"Kurenai-sensei . . . is . . . susceptible to attacks right now," Hinata spluttered out to the other two. They blinked, stubbornly unenlightened. "She is . . ." Hinata swallowed hard, hoping she wasn't making a fatal mistake. Kurenai wasn't stopping her. Hinata placed a hand gently above her abdomen.

Shino shifted. "Ahh," he said, his tone carefully neutral.

"What, Shino? What does she . . ." Shino shot Kiba a quick, penetrating look. It must have been something easy to decipher, because Kiba's eyes suddenly grew like disks. "SENSEI!" His nose twitched. "That's why you smelled off! Hormones! Your . . . hormones are different . . ." Kiba flushed uncomfortably, now that the truth had hit him. "You're pregnant."

Kurenai took a deep breath, eyes closing. She wasn't sure why she kept it from them. They were like her own children, after all. She didn't know why she allowed Hinata to tell them. She didn't want to face this yet. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to.

"She's with child," Hinata protested softly, using a kinder choice of words. It made Kurenai realize why. It was her child, and that was why.

"Have you seen a doctor, Kurenai-sensei?" Shino intoned with the firmness of a doctor himself.

"I haven't," she admitted.

"Then . . . you should," Kiba muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Akamaru glanced back and forth between the four of them, occasionally voicing his sentiments in the form of an inaudible whiny. Kiba sighed, glancing up at her furtively. "Why did you keep this from us?"

"You would've discovered on your own, in any case," Kurenai responded, with a whisper of something akin to defeat or exposure.

"We could have hurt you!" Kiba exploded, making Hinata flinch.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed, not quite angry, not quite sad. "You underestimate my ability to take care of myself, Kiba."

"But . . . you," Kiba ran a hand through his messy mop, "I don't get it."

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you," Kurenai murmured, "all of you." _'I just don't know what to do.'_

Hinata placed a hand on her sensei's arm. "I . . . apologize if this seems inappropriate, sensei, but . . . congratulations." Hinata's eyes wavered, as well as her smile.

Kurenai couldn't help but smile and almost cry back. "Thank you, Hinata."

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: **I'll admit, I never, ever got a handle on Kurenai's character. Despite the circumstances, I feel like she's a little subdued here. Help is appreciated? Also, I'd like to apologize for the long period in between this update and the last. Life has been a little unforgiving. Got to run! Thanks for reading!


End file.
